Rapunzel-Renesmee
by Lovely Traum
Summary: Ésa noche descubrí varias cosas. 1. Rapunzel era una princesa encerrada. 2. Tenía una larga cabellera que jamás había cortado. 3. Tenía una voz como campanillas, y una belleza deslumbrante. 4. Era joven, y con ganas de aventura, pero no podía ser vista. Y 5. Yo era igual.


DISCLAIMER: Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Esta historia participa del Reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro Sol de Medianoche.

* * *

\- Y vivieron felices para siempre- leyó mi madre, antes de cerrar el libro y despedirse con una dulce sonrisa de buenas noches.

Pero mi mente estaba lejos de allí. Con Rapunzel, precisamente. Porque acababa de notar varias cosas con esta lectura: 1. Era una princesa encerrada. 2. Tenía una larga cabellera que jamás había cortado. 3. Tenía una voz como campanillas, y una belleza deslumbrante. 4. Era joven, y con ganas de aventura, pero no podía ser vista. Y 5. Yo era _igual_.

¿Por qué no me dejaban salir? No me merecía estar sola en esta gran casa, sólo porque mi familia tenía derecho a salir al pueblo y yo no. Soy muy inteligente, pero a pesar de eso, ¡soy una niña! ¡No me interesan todas sus historias de dinero o de arte o de guerra! Quiero conocer gente nueva, niños como yo, no importa lo estúpidos que sean… Un bombillo se prende en mi cerebro. Necesito hacer cosas estúpidas con alguien estúpido, y conozco a la persona perfecta… alguien incapaz de decirme que no.

Tomo mi teléfono, lo pongo en modo silencioso y texteo un mensaje.

\- _¿Estás ahí?_

\- _Aquí Jacob._ \- recibo, segundos después.

Sonrío y suspiro.

\- _Mi Jacob._ \- enfatizo, y me imagino su risa desde el otro lado.

\- _Te escucho, princesa._

\- _¡No me llames así!_ \- le escribo, a la defensiva.

\- _Wow, ¿qué tienes hoy Nessie?_ \- pregunta con un deje de preocupación.

\- _No hoy, Jacob, siempre. Siempre he sido ésa princesa atrapada en su torre… Quiero salir, conocer gente, ser libre. Quiero hacer algo realmente fuera de las reglas. Me harté de ser Rapunzel._

\- _:) Digna hija de tu madre…. Voy en camino._

Diez minutos pasan, interminables, pero llenos de emoción. Agradezco que Jasper y Papá estén de caza, porque si no fuera así, mi plan estaría muerto. Todos están fuera, excepto mamá, que se ha quedado a cuidarme. Puede escucharme perfectamente, y saber que no estoy dormida; con ella vigilando, será casi imposible salir de aquí.

"Piensa rápido". Me hago la dormida. Relajo mi postura, mi respiración, y lentamente, mi ritmo cardiaco también. Espero. Aguzo el oído, intentando vaciarme de toda emoción. Mamá suspira. Oigo que se levanta del sofá y deja un libro sobre la mesa. Camina en una dirección opuesta a mi cuarto. Va… al cuarto de Alice. Bueno, no es tan raro. Entonces, marca un número y respira grandes tragos de aire con dificultad. No sé a quién estará llamando, pero parece aliviada cuando le responde una contestadora muy chillona:

\- _¡Hola! Este es el teléfono de Renée Higginbotham… quiero decir mí teléfono, jeje. Si te interesan mis clases de acrobacia, pásate por la escuela primaria del sur de Jacksonville a la salida de clases. Ya no hago parte del grupo de vela, pero seguro estará encantado de recibirte. Mi nuevo libro de mandalas está disponible online, las referencias en mis redes sociales. Si eres Phil, lamento mucho el incidente de la lavandería, cielo. Y si eres… Bella… por favor, nunca olvides que te amo, no importa el lugar en el que te enc…Biip…Biip…._

Oh por Dios. Mi mamá comienza a llorar sin lágrimas, con grititos que muestran que está sufriendo mucho en su corazón. _Si tan sólo pudiera decirte que te amo y que estoy bien…._ Y todo hace clic. Tengo otra abuela. La mamá de mi mamá es una loca y divertida persona que extraña mucho a su hija. Y Bella la hija ingrata que no puede comunicarse, porque… porque también está atrapada. Tomo consciencia de que dejó todo por vivir esta vida con mi padre y conmigo. Y aún hoy sigue haciendo sacrificios por que estemos a salvo, todos sus seres queridos. Incluso yo. Todo esto del encierro tiene su razón de ser. Recuerdo a los Vulturi, y su fría maldad, y cómo todos se angustiaron y sufrieron con su llegada. Una noche de libertad no vale el sufrimiento de mi familia. Pero Bella y su madre... no es justo.

De repente, el escrutinio de un lobo me sobresalta. Jacob está junto a la ventana, y me hace señas. Ya puedo salir. Mamá no se dará cuenta. Es ahora o nunca. ¿Podré hacerle esto? Es por su bien… Dudo un momento, pero finalmente salto junto a mi lobo entre las sombras, y nos alejamos raudos como el viento. Si todo sale bien, Mamá no se percatará de nada. Hasta que vuelva a llamar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos, Nessie? Tus deseos son órdenes.

\- A la oficina de correos. Tengo que entregar un mensaje muy importante.


End file.
